Heretofore, it has been the unfortunate practice in nursing homes in the treatment of mentally impaired patients--such as those suffering from Alzheimer's disease--to physically hold such patients to keep them from climbing out of bed. Such holding has involved straps and other physical retains which have immobilized the upper limbs or torso of the patient. Alternatively, patients have been given medication to quiet them down and impair their desire to leave the bed.
Either of these alternatives has led to severe frustration to the patient or, in the case of drugs, serious side effects over a period of time.
The present invention replaces prior barbaric treatment with a more humane approach, namely kinder, gentler means for discouraging the patient from climbing out of bed.